


Shh, darling

by prettypaladinss



Series: heh, like that? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Felching, Finger Sucking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), circa s2 I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Lance can't sleep. It just so happens that neither can his boyfriend, Keith. They run into each other in the kitchen and things escalate.





	Shh, darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first m/m smut so I hope it's good!

Lance ran his finger along the rim of his cup. Another night where he couldn’t sleep. He leaned on the kitchen counter and considered seeking out his boyfriend. 

_He’s probably asleep. I don’t want to disturb him,_ he figured. 

He sighed and took another sip of water. 

Just then, the door whizzed open, and Lance perked his head up. 

_Speak of the devil,_ he thought to himself.

Lance greeted his boyfriend with a wide smile. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked. 

As soon as Keith met eyes with his boyfriend, a bright red blush spread across his cheeks. 

“I-um…” he stuttered and looked off to the side.

“You okay?” Lance asked, grin falling into a face of concern. 

He approached his boyfriend, who shied away just slightly. But Keith let Lance be close enough to cup his face with one hand.

“Were you having bad dreams?” Lance asked softly. 

He thumbed Keith’s cheek and wondered why his boyfriend wouldn’t make eye contact with him. And that blush still remained. 

Then Lance recognized his strange behavior. His eyes trailed down to Keith’s hand and widened when he noticed that Keith’s fingers were still a little wrinkled and wet. Then his eyes darted to Keith’s pants, where he found a considerable bulge. A smirk crept onto his face.

He took hold of Keith’s hip and pushed him against the wall. Keith gasped as Lance pinned him to the wall, arms caging his head on either side. 

“Lance, what are you -”

“Touching yourself, were you?” Lance asked, a hint of dominance already in his voice. “Were you thinking of me?” 

“Lance, I -” 

Keith’s voice caught in his throat as Lance latched onto his neck, kissing and biting a line down the side. 

“Ugh, Lance,” Keith immediately moaned. 

Lance chuckled against Keith’s neck and continued his trail down. 

“You never answered my question, sweetheart,” he teased. He paused to pant against Keith’s collarbone. “If you want me to keep going, you have to tell me.” 

“I-aah!” 

Lance bit down on a soft patch of skin and didn’t let go. When he bit harder, Keith lost it. 

“Yes! I was touching myself and thinking about you,” he confessed.

Lance let go of the skin and Keith sighed shakily. He licked the spot and smirked to himself. 

That’s definitely going to leave a mark, he thought to himself. He continued kissing up and down Keith’s neck.

“But you couldn’t come, could you?” he continued between kisses. 

“No,” Keith breathed out. His hands found Lance’s side and settled at his waist, squeezing lightly. “Not without you.” 

“Needy,” Lance muttered. 

Before Keith could retort, Lance pulled back and smiled. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he teased. 

Keith panted for a few moments longer before glaring at his boyfriend. Lance chuckled and leaned in again to kiss Keith on the lips, surprisingly softly. Keith arched up into Lance’s touch, moaning.

When Lance pulled away, Keith barely had time to whine before Lance’s mouth was near his ear. He slid his hand down Keith’s body before finding his bulge and squeezing. Lance lusted in the way Keith’s hips jerked forward as he gasped. 

“You probably want me to fuck you right here, don’t you?” Lance growled into Keith’s ear. “Right in plain sight where anyone could walk in and catch us, huh?” 

“Lance…” Keith winced when Lance’s hand trailed around to his ass and grabbed it. 

Keith looked up into Lance’s eyes, communicating everything he couldn’t say. “ _Please,_ ” he said. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hips and flipped them around, shoving Keith’s front against the counter. 

Keith grunted, but it turned into a gasp when Lance pressed up against him, chest against his back and hard-on against his ass. 

Lance pushed Keith down so he was flush with the counter, face turned to the side. Keith gripped the edge of the counter and grinded his hips back against Lance. Lance chuckled and pushed on Keith’s waist to prevent him from moving. Keith whined and looked back at Lance from the corner of his eye. 

Lance pushed the hem of Keith’s shirt up to kiss the small of his back. 

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll make you feel good soon,” he said. 

Keith nodded lazily and readjusted his head so he was facing forward, chin against the counter. His eyes went wide when he heard Lance drop to his knees.

Lance dragged Keith’s pants and boxers down to his ankles. He trailed his hands up Keith’s legs before settling on his thighs. Keith was already shaking, and Lance smirked at that. He pressed a kiss to his ass.

 _God, his ass,_ Lance thought to himself. Lance knew Keith had a good ass, and had informed his boyfriend of that on multiple occasions already. Keith only rolled his eyes in response, but Lance knew he enjoyed the compliment. 

Keith’s ass wasn’t big, or particularly round, but it was smooth and pale and perky and Lance very much appreciated it. 

_Those squats definitely pay off,_ Lance thought to himself as he brought his hands up to pull Keith’s ass apart. 

He groaned as he watched a drop of lube slip out of Keith’s asshole. He quickly leaned forward to catch it with his tongue, and Keith cried out.

“Shh, honey, you don’t want the others to hear us, do you?” Lance chided. 

“No,” Keith mumbled. He groaned and pressed his face against the counter again. 

Lance pressed little kisses and nips all over his ass, then moved back to his hole. He let out a puff of air against it and Keith hummed. Lance leaned up and licked a stripe between his cheeks before flattening his tongue against his hole. Keith’s hand flew up to his mouth to muffle his moan. 

Lance’s tongue finally plunged into the wet heat. He groaned right against his rim when he felt how tight he was. It turned him on even more to hear Keith’s muffled moans and sobs coming from above him. He pulled Keith’s ass apart further with his hands and poked his tongue around, stretching at Keith’s walls. 

He continually thrust his tongue in, pushing in as far as he could. Keith groaned loudly with every thrust. He could barely contain himself. His legs were quivering and his ass pushed back against Lance’s mouth.

Lance retracted from Keith’s hole with a wet suck. 

“God, I love eating you out,” he said, kissing Keith’s rim. 

Keith only hummed in response. 

Lance stood and pressed his chest to Keith’s back again. He reached his hand around to Keith’s mouth and pushed aside Keith’s own hand. He pressed his fingers to Keith’s lips. 

“Suck,” he commanded. 

Keith immediately took three of Lance’s fingers into his mouth and sucked hard. He laved his tongue over the digits and Lance moaned. He thrust his fingers into Keith’s mouth shallowly. Keith moaned and sucked Lance’s fingers in to the knuckle. 

Lance couldn’t help but rut against Keith’s ass, the clothed bulge in his pants sliding right between Keith’s cheeks. Keith moaned loudly at that and ceased sucking to grind back against him. Lance growled and pushed his fingers in until he heard Keith’s gag reflex kick in. 

“What did I say, baby?” he said. 

Keith whined and continued sucking on his fingers. He licked at the webbing between Lance’s fingers and Lance groaned. 

After another minute, Lance pulled his fingers out from Keith’s mouth. Keith started to protest, but Lance shushed him by pressing two of his fingers to his entrance. He watched Keith’s eyes widen. Keith slapped a hand over his mouth again as a whimper left him. 

Lance pushed the two fingers in easily. They both groaned at the breach. Lance pushed his fingers in until he was knuckle-deep, then he scissored them apart. Keith yelled, but it was muffled by his hand. He continued moaning as Lance pressed against his walls, stretching them out. 

He started thrusting his fingers in and out at a steady pace, watching Keith’s face as he did so. Keith’s dark purple eyes were brimming with pleasured tears, threatening to spill out onto the hand muffling his sounds. His eyebrows were curved, and his cheeks were redder than ever. Beads of sweat were starting to drip down his forehead. He looked absolutely wrecked, and that was what Lance liked to see. 

He added in a third finger and Keith shouted again, glaring back at Lance. Lance simply smirked back and pressed a kiss to his clothed shoulder. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” he praised. “It feels good, right?” 

Keith removed his hand from his mouth momentarily to say, “Yes, so much better than my fingers. Yours fill me up just right, you -ah!” 

He quieted himself again as Lance curled his fingers right against his prostate. He sucked in a heavy breath. Tears filled his eyes again. 

“That’s right, only I can make you cum, huh?” Lance said, his possessiveness shining through. 

He leaned right up against Keith’s ear and slid his free hand beneath Keith’s shirt. He rubbed up and down his spine, easing away some of the tension. Keith groaned and let his head slump down. 

He slipped his hand away from his mouth again. “Lance, _please,_ ” he begged. “Just fuck me already, I’m stretched enough, please.”

Lance pulled his fingers out and tutted. “Impatient little cockslut,” he growled.

Keith shivered at the degrading nickname. They had discovered both of their affinities for the name before. Keith was a little embarrassed by it, but Lance assured him there was nothing wrong with it. Then he continued to call him it for the rest of the night. 

Lance stood back up and wiped his fingers off on his pants. He pulled his shirt off and threw it away somewhere. Then he worked on undoing his belt and pants. He noticed the way Keith jumped when he heard Lance’s belt drop to the ground and smirked. He let his pants pool at his feet then pulled down his boxers. He sighed when his cock bounced up without the restraint. He stroked the length for some relief and positioned himself at Keith’s entrance. 

“Oh, Lance Lance _Lance,_ ” Keith chanted out. 

He gripped the counter and tried to push back against Lance, his stretched-out rim catching on the head just slightly. 

Lance pushed Keith back down and Keith whined. 

“Patience, sweetheart,” Lance said. 

He pushed Keith’s shirt up his back and took it off, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

When he pressed his chest up against Keith’s back, Keith groaned, finally feeling that skin-on-skin contact. 

Lance held the base of his cock and pressed the head right against Keith’s entrance. 

“You ready?” he asked.

Keith nodded and looked back at Lance’s dick. He groaned softly, admiring the size and length and imagining it inside of him, like he’d had before countless times. 

“ _Please,_ ” he said. 

With that, Lance finally pushed the head of his cock inside. Keith’s eyes flew open and he forgot to quiet himself. He moaned breathily and pushed back against Lance, impatient for more.

Lance clicked his tongue and brought his free hand to Keith’s mouth, sealing his fingers over his lips. 

“You don’t want to wake the others, do you?” he asked. 

Then it was his turn to moan as Keith took his fingers into his mouth. He sucked lewdly and glared back at Lance, urging him to move. 

Lance complied. He thrust more of his dick into Keith and hummed when he felt the vibrations of Keith’s moan right against his fingers. 

He started thrusting in shallowly, only using a quarter of his dick, but already on edge with the double-stimulation of his fingers in Keith’s mouth and his dick in his hole. 

He moved his other hand from the base of his dick to Keith’s back, and pressed down. With Keith immobile, he shoved another inch in and listened to Keith’s moans shoot up an octave. 

Lance built up into a steady pace, pushing more and more of his dick into Keith’s tight hole until he felt tears on his hand in Keith’s mouth. He immediately pulled his fingers out of Keith’s mouth and stopped thrusting.

“Keith, baby, are you okay?” he asked, concern clearly laced in his voice. 

Keith turned his face to the side and looked back at Lance, a tear trail on each of his cheeks. He smiled. 

“I’m fine, Lance,” he said. “It just feels so good, I can barely handle it.” 

Lance throbbed inside of Keith at his dirty words. Keith didn’t have as filthy of a mouth as Lance, so whenever he did say something, Lance found it incredibly arousing.

Keith’s hands flew to Lance’s hips. 

“God, Lance, did you just get bigger? It feels so good, _ugh,_ I need all of it,” he told Lance. 

Lance smirked and placed his hand back over Keith’s mouth again. He gripped Keith’s hip with the other. 

“If you say so,” he teased. 

Finally, Lance jerked his hips forward and thrust all of himself inside Keith. Keith let out an elongated moan against Lance’s fingers, before taking them into his mouth again. 

Lance pulled out halfway before shoving back in, causing Keith to groan. Keith licked at the webbing of Lance’s fingers and closed his eyes, letting Lance take him. 

Lance set a rough pace. He didn’t pull out more than halfway before thrusting back in, because Keith felt so good and hot and tight around him. Keith’s hands on his hips tried pulling him in quicker, but couldn’t do much with the angle. Keith resolved to place his hands back on the counter and push back into Lance’s thrusts. Even though he was sucking on Lance’s fingers, he couldn't stop his voice from escaping his throat, groaning with every hard thrust. 

Lance picked up the pace and angled himself downwards until he heard Keith’s muffled yell. 

_Gotcha._

Lance kept thrusting in, aiming for that same spot. He felt Keith’s tears spill over onto his hand again and knew he was doing something right. He let his hand on Keith’s hip trail up to his nipples, squeezing hard. Keith sobbed at that. 

He drove his dick into Keith hard, balls slapping against Keith’s ass every time. He let his thumb rub over Keith’s nipples soothingly before his fingers traced down his stomach.

Lance thought he heard Keith try to say something and pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

“Sorry, what was that, baby?” he asked. 

“I-I think I’m close,” Keith panted out. 

“Oh really?” Lance said. He thrust in hard and let Keith have one unmuffled moan. “Me too, baby, me too.” 

He dragged his hand down Keith’s body and gripped his untouched cock. He had to quickly shove his fingers back inside Keith’s mouth to quiet him. He rubbed his hand up and down Keith’s cock at a fast pace and thumbed over the head.

Keith felt like all of his nerve endings were on fire. Lance’s fingers in his mouth, his hand on his dick, his dick in his hole, it was all too much. When he heard Lance’s hips slap against his ass he cried loudly. 

Lance pulled out until just the tip was inside, then shoved back in all at once. He continued out a fast and rough pace, stroking Keith’s dick just as quickly. 

Finally, Keith came with a yell. His body curled forward as he felt his cum spill out onto the counter. Lance fucked into him a few more times until he came too, cum filling Keith up inside. 

Lance panted for a few moments longer before collapsing on top of Keith. Keith grunted and tried to push Lance off. 

“Move, dickhead,” Keith said. 

“Can’t, your ass killed me,” Lance sighed teasingly. 

They both snickered and Lance stood up. He pulled out of Keith slowly, and they both groaned. Lance moaned especially loudly as he watched some of his cum drip out of Keith, trailing down his thighs. He immediately dropped to his knees again and lapped it up with his tongue. Keith shivered and moaned softly. 

Lance moved back up to his hole, extracting his own cum out of Keith with his tongue. Keith sighed dreamily as Lance did so, letting his head fall back down on the counter.

Once Keith was clean, Lance stood up and swallowed exaggeratedly. 

“All done,” he said.

Keith stood up slowly and turned around to face Lance. He rubbed his lower back and groaned. 

“God, my back is gonna be sore for a while,” he said.

“It felt good though, right?” Lance asked. He smiled and stepped closer, sliding his hands down Keith’s bare arms.

Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. 

“Yeah, it did,” he said. He leaned against Lance’s chest, feeling it rise and fall. 

“So, you have a thing for finger sucking?” Keith teased, not making eye contact with Lance. 

Lance felt his cheeks burn and fired back, “You were pretty into it too!”

Keith smirked and placed his fingers over Lance’s lips. “Shush. And I was just joking.”

Lance’s eyes went wide before he settled back into a smile. Keith slid his fingers over to Lance’s cheek, caressing it. 

Lance leaned into the touch before remembering. 

“Uh...Keith. We’re like, totally naked in the kitchen and…” he said. 

Keith’s expression dropped and he looked around the room, at their clothes scattered all over the floor. 

“Right,” he said. 

They separated and picked up their respective clothes, but they were too lazy to pull on anything more than their boxers. Lance wiped up Keith’s cum from the counter with some sort of paper towel, hoping it would be enough.

Afterwards, they intertwined fingers and walked out into the hallway. 

“So whose room are we sleeping in?” Keith asked casually. 

“Um...how about mine?” Lance suggested. 

“Sure.”

After the door whizzed open, they both dropped their clothes on the floor and fell into bed, completely spent. 

Lance pulled Keith to his chest and nuzzled into his hair. 

“Goodnight,” he said. 

Keith leaned back against Lance and smiled. 

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @prettypaladinss !


End file.
